The AristoCats (Trent's Gang's Style)
I have a little wanted to imitate "Duchess Productions" becouse he wanted more characters in his movie spoof of Disney's "The AristoCats" and I wanted to do the same thing, who wants buy this spoof? *''Duchess - Mewsette (Gay Purr-Ee)'' *''Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-Ee)'' *''Madame BonFamille - Bloom (Winx Club)'' *''Edgar Balthazar - Ramses II (The Prince Of The Egypt)'' *''George Hautecourt - Prince Sky (Winx Club)'' *''Roquefort - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)'' *''Napoleon - Earthworm Jim'' *''Lafalyette - Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim)'' *''Amelia Gabble - Rita (Oliver And Company)'' *''Abigail Gabble - Dixie (The Fox And The Hound 2)'' *''Uncle Waldo - Scooby Doo'' *''Scat Cat - Capper (My Little Pony - The Movie (2017))'' *''Italian Cat - Eek (Eek The Cat)'' *''English Cat - Talking Tom (Talking Tom And Friends)'' *''Chinese Cat - Chester (Bannicula)'' *''Russian Cat - Garfield (Animated)'' *''Frou-Frou - Princess Celestia With Princess Luna And Princess Cadance As An Extra (My Little Pony - Friendship Is Magic)'' *''French Milkman - ???'' *''Man At The Bar - ???'' *''Marie - Dreamy (Whisker Haven Tales With The Palace Pets)'' *''Toulouse - Ultra Nyan (Ultraman Series)'' *''Berlioz - Boots (Chip And Dale - Rescuer Rangers)'' *''Duchess's Younger Sister - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Duchess's Younger Sister's Boyfriend - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Roquefort's Girlfriend - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr.Whiskers)'' *''Scat Cat's Twin Sister - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy)'' *''Scat Cat's Niece - Jade (Littlest Pet Shop - A World Of Our Own)'' *''Scat Cat's Cousins - Gordon, Waffle And Mr.Blik (Catscratch)'' *''Italian Cat's Girlfriend - Annabelle (Eek The Cat)'' *''English Cat's Girlfriend - Talking Angela (Talking Tom And Friends)'' *''English Cat's Nephew - Talking Ginger (Talking Tom And Friends)'' *''Russian Cat's Girlfriend - Arlene (Garfield)'' *''Russian Cat's Nephew - Nermal (Garfield)'' *''Female Alley Cat Member - Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog)'' *''Madame BonFamille's Friends - Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy And Daphne (Winx Club)'' *''Duchess's Younger Sister And Duchess's Younger Sister's Boyfriend's Daughter - Slipper (Whisker Haven Tales With The Palace Pets)'' *''George Hautecourt's Best Friends - Brandon, River, Timmy, Helia And Nabu (Winx Club)'' Mewsette.png|Mewsette As Duchess Jaunnetom.png|Jaunne Tom As Thomas O'Malley DREAMY.png|Dreamy As Marie Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan As Toulouse Boots Kitten.png|Boots As Berlioz Bloom.png|Bloom As Madame Adelaide Bonne Famille RAMSESII.png|Ramses II As Edgar Balthazar Prince Sky.png|Prince Sky As George Hautecourt Mr.Whiskers.png|Mr. Whiskers As Roquefort EARTHWORMJIM.png|Earthworm Jim As Napoleon Peter Puppy.png|Peter Puppy As Lafalyette Rita.jpg|Rita As Amelia Gabble Dixie-2.jpg|Dixie As Abigail Gabble Scooby Doo in Supernatural.jpg|Scooby Doo As Uncle Waldo CAPPER.png|Capper As Scat Cat EEK.png|Eek As Italian Cat (Beppo) Talking Tom Talk.png|Talking Tom As English Cat (Hit Cat) ChesterTHECAT.png|Chester As Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) GARFIELD.png|Garfield As Russian Cat (Billy Boss) CelestiaLunaCadance.png|Princess Celestia With Princess Luna And Princess Cadance As An Extra As Frou-Frou Sawyer1.png|Sawyer As Duchess's Younger Sister Danny01.png|Danny As Duchess's Younger Sister's Boyfriend Brandy Harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington As Roquefort's Girlfriend KITTYKASWELL.png|Kitty Katswell As Scat Cat's Twin Sister Jade (Littlest Pet Shop).png|Jade (From Littlest Pet Shop - A World Of Our Own) As Scat Cat's Niece Catscratch.png|Gordon, Waffle And Mr. Blik As Scat Cat's Cousins AnnabelleTheCat.png|Annabelle As Beppo's Girlfriend AngelaTalking.png|Talking Angela As Hit Cat's Girlfriend Talking Ginger.png|Talking Ginger As Hit Cat's Nephew ARLENETHECAT.png|Arlene As Billy Boss's Girlfriend NermalKitten.png|Nermal As Billy Boss's Nephew BLAZECAT.png|Blaze The Cat As Female Alley Cat Winx Club Group.png|Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy And Daphne (A.K.A. The Other Winxs) As Madame Adelaide Bon Famille's Best Friends Slipper01.png|Slipper As Duchess's Younger Sister And Duchess's Younger Sister's Boyfriend's Daughter Winx's Boyfriends.png|Bradon, River, Timmy, Helia And Nabu As George Hautecourt's Best Friends Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs